


Together at last

by GarbageFanfics



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Cuddling, F/M, Family Bonding, Rumors, loving, mentioned Catradora, spouse banter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-01-26 02:29:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21366700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GarbageFanfics/pseuds/GarbageFanfics
Summary: The retired Queen of Brightmoon and her husband are reunited after the war.  Now they have all the time in the world together.  Only problem is they have come to some troublesome conclusions that they have very little in common.  Now the two must navigate through their inner struggles to rekindle the love they once had so many years ago.
Relationships: Angella & Glimmer (She-Ra), Angella/Micah (She-Ra), Bow/Glimmer (She-Ra), Glimmer & Micah (She-Ra)
Comments: 20
Kudos: 54





	1. Mornings at New Brightmoon

The dust had still not fully settled from the War and the invasion. Life on Brightmoon was slowly returning to it post-war self as many guards have been disbursed for restoration projects and the relief forces of the once feared Horde and Rebellion have moved onto more damaged and in need Kingdoms. The now-retired King and Queen of Brightmoon remained in their living quarters in the morning. The sun hit the windows leading into the Queen’s bedroom. Angella stirred slightly as the ray of light came to her face. Her eyes fluttered open. She sat up to stretch her wings as she started to wake. Her eyes went wide as she realized how rude it was to stretch her wings next to Micah and possibly wake him. she flinched an raised her right-wing upward to not disturb him. She looked to see he was not there. Her heart sank at the painful and familiar feeling of him noting being beside her at night for almost ten years. 

Before her sadness could engulf her and ruin her morning, she heard a faint slash of water come from her room’s waterfall. She stood up and noticed her beloved husband; nude and rubbing the cold water from the falls to his face. From backside completely exposed to the unknown awake presence of his wife. She stood behind him quietly as she looked at all his scars and burns around his body and frowned. Even with how strong and muscular he was, and she did find that attractive, she did find his scared body tragic. His ten-years of suffering was cruel, and it took a toll on him from his now greying hair to the exhausted look under his eyes, he aged in almost the double the time since the last time they were together. 

Her staring was cut short as Micah violently spun around slashed her with water in a sign of self-defense. Angella let out a startled shout as she backed away. Micah realized his error and apologized.

“Angie,” he waved his hands “I am so sorry! I just felt a presence behind me and back on Beast Island I would—” he stopped when he realized his wife’s discomfort of seeing him unclothed. Looking down at himself be realized nothing covered his scars. He looked over to her with a slightly uncertain look as he crouched down to get his towel. 

“Sorry Angie,” he said.

Angella then fluttered her wings and shook her head “No, Micah, darling, I’m sorry I should have told you I was behind you, I’m sorry. I should be more sensitive to your um, um—uh, isolation and uh, you scar—uh, scare! Your um, um…” she trialed off uncertain of what to say as her wings retracted and she looked away. 

The awkward silence took over them as Micah cleared his throat and asked. 

“Do the…. Scars bother you?”

Angella’s eyes widen as she looked at him apologetically “N-no, they don’t I just feel terrible that you have them,”

Micah then ran his fingers through his hair “Do the greys bother you?”

“No, they uh, look distinguished,” She said with a shrug. Her forced smile showed her unease and he let out a light chuckle. 

“Distinguished?” he questioned. 

Angella felt herself becoming slightly embarrassed by the comment she had made and quickly changed the subject to showering “Instead of the waterfall would you prefer our bathtub? Do you remember our large marble spa tub? Right? a hot bath would be better than a cold low flowing stream of water, perhaps?” she offered nervously.

He looked down at himself self consciously and back to her. His eyes drifted to examine to her frame and she looked unsettled. Of course, she was blemish-free and beautiful and seeing without clothes would be enjoyed by him, but clearly, his body made her uncomfortable.

He just faked a smile and shrugged “Nah, I think this whole stream thing is working fine for me, I’ve been doing it for the past few weeks since we’ve all been back as a family”

Angella frowned and turned away “Oh, I see,” clearly hurt by his rejection. She then started to walk over to the bathroom “Very well, I will join you for breakfast when I am done” 

Micah instantly regretted declining her offer. It would have been nice to have some close and intimate time together like when they were first married, but now it felt so—uneasy—as if the two had become strangers. Still in love, but now nervous and unsure around each other. They had changed so much in the lost time together. They were older, different, they had overcome different struggled and suffered through different types of pain only the two of them could truly understand and yet, neither could come up with the right things to say. The two were now just strangers.

Two strangers that shared a throne room, a bedroom, and could now barely talk to each other. In a short time, the two have been reunited they have hardly had time alone with each other. They were constantly being pulled away to assist with the recovery mission for Birghtmoon and the rest of Etheria. The only time alone they had was night and it was more awkward than anything. 

Micah had mistakenly woken up with night terror and would often wake Angella as she slept soundly because she was sleeping _too quietly_ as to where Micah’s constant stirring and snoring kept Angella up at night. Despite a large bed, they were so uneasy sleeping with each other. 

In all tragedies, they have endured the feeling of drifting apart was the most apart is more of a cruel tragedy to have after overcoming so much. 

The royal family was strangers to each other. 

For breakfast, the two ate with each other in the former war room—now renamed the conference room for a bit more privacy. 

Angella wanted to have Micah have some piece while eating his breakfast, that and he had seemly lost his table manors upon being trapped on that island for so long.

While eating they had the privilege to be visited by now ruling queen of Brightmoon; their lovely daughter Glimmer decided to spend the morning with them. 

Micah couldn’t stop himself from staring. His daughter grew up to be so beautiful young lady. She had her mother’s hair and eyes. His staring received an awkward look from Glimmer as she turned her head to the door nervously. 

Angella could tell this was Glimmer’s warning sign for making an excuse to leave, she was very familiar with this practice as her teenage daughter did this to her many times. 

Angella cleared her throat to receive both their attention.

“Glimmer what is your itinerary today?”

Glimmer then let out a fake cough before responding “Oh, Bow and I are going to do some diplomatic stops before we return back here for the night”

Micah wanted to ask about _Bow_ more, namely, why does she seem to never leave the castle and why did it seem he spent a lot of time in Glimmer’s bedroom with her _alone_. Before he could ask. Angella questioned if she had heard from Adora and her response was: “Not really”

Adora and her former best friend have seemly been on a mission to restore Etheria together, but also seemingly might have begun a romantic relationship; the details were slightly choppy but according to some slip-ups from Entrapta and Scorpia, and some of the other former Horde Cadets, there was some evidence to back this claim.

Other than Adora’s romantic life, Glimmer was starting one of her own with Bow. As if it was by parental mind-reading between the two former leaders Angella questioned in a somewhat teasing manor. 

“And you and _Bow_”

Glimmer snapped her head forward to face her mother with a sour look. Micah chuckled as he was familiar with that look from Angella.

“Mom,” she began trying to not show any sign of embarrassment. “Bow and I are busy working to make sure Etheria is back to normal, we need to spend a lot of time together and with the other Princesses, mom,”

Her defensive retort caused Micah to laugh. Both women turned to see him smiling “You get so shrill, just like your mother, _Angie_ used to get so defensive over anything”

Angella looked over to see Glimmer hide a chuckle through her hand.

The former Queen rolled her eyes “It’s not so much as being shrill as it is being right”

Glimmer then made the smart remark “Oh, well then I guess I’m right all the time, huh, mom?” Her smug little smile would be cuter if it comes with so much attitude.

Micah let out another chuckle “I remember that face too,”

Glimmer leaned over to ask her dad with a chuckle “What? Is it another one of mom's face?”

Micah shook his head “No, no, you used to make that little smile when you would poop your diaper; you would mess yourself then run over to your mother to get changed, but only your mother! I used to joke and say it’s because Angella is a master at handling crap"

Angella smirked and rested her chin on her hands while she looked at Glimmer.

The Queen now jumped up slightly flustered “I did not do that” she defended. She looked to her mother who simply shrugged and smiled “You’ve always had a way with handing me your messes, my darling”

Her parents laughed at her expense as the little Queen growled and teleported away. 

It was the first time in a whole month that the two had shared a laugh with each other. Angella moved her chair closer to him; which did not go so subtlety as the chairs in the conference room was clearly massive. Mica watched her and smiled and in return, she looked away almost bashful. 

She placed her hands on the table declaring “Seeing as how I doubt Glimmer will be needing our presence for the remainder of the day, perhaps we should just enjoy the now fully reconstructed castle grounds in Birghtmoon?” 

Micah raised a brow and grinned “Are you asking me on a date, _Angie_” he teased.

Her wings made a light twitch upright as she turned her head to look away from him. She wanted to make a smart remark to him to try and play off the silliness of her request. It took a second for her to realize she had no quips. In her suddenly flustered realization, she moved her left wing to cover the side of her face in embarrassment. 

Which only brought a grin to Micah’s face as he let her elbows come on the table. “I forgot how shy you are,” he said before standing up.

She didn’t dare to look at him as she replied in a slightly annoyed voice “Then maybe you should be the one asking me on a date then?”

He made his way over to her right side and placed one of his strong hands on her shoulder “Angie, would you go on a date with me” he said in a soft but still teasing tone. His dark brown eyes meeting her gaze as she turned her face away from him again and nodded.

He grinned as he placed his hands on his hips “Seems my time in isolation didn’t take away from my charm”

Angella rolled her eyes and stood up “Seemingly it hasn’t,” she said looking down at his fully clothed body, minus his boots. “However, you have grown a slight disdain for shoes in your time away, my love”

Micha shrugged “Hm, more comfortable this way, now my dear,” he said extending his arm out to her so she could hold it “May I escort you to the castle grounds?”

She nodded and took his arm. 

For the first time in years, her heart fluttered. Unknowing to her Micah felt the same feeling in his chest. The joy of her presence made him so happy. His presence made her so happy. Too happy to inform him that he was going the wrong way down the hall to the garden.


	2. She's not a baby anymore

It felt so comfortable and so calming just as it was so many years ago. Micah remembered fondly these small garden strolls used to be an excuse for him to take the Queen away from all her diplomats so they could talk business in private. It started simple enough—first he would give her compliments, how pretty she was and how much Brightmoon’s assistance in the fight against for Horde would be crucial for winning the war; then it later turned to more casual talks, how was their day, what food from which kingdom they liked the most, who’s dating who and what the newest rumor was about them. 

_“According to my truth spell on one of your guards; they think we are a secret couple and we’re just waiting for the right moment to spring the news on everyone”_

_Angella covered her mouth to hide her giggle “Well, according to my General; you have been slightly fanning that flame of rumors—especially your constant bragging about your grand clearance to access any part of the Brightmoon grounds and your private room in the castle for your sorcerer Gild training”_

_Micah rubbed the back of his head and gave her a sheepish smile “I only told the King of Seleanius that; not my fault he’s such a motor mouth—we really shouldn’t have in charge of communication,”_

_Angella raised a brow “Really? Seems like he’s doing his job,”_

_Micah then returned a cheeky smile “Well, he is, but since we’re on the subject of rumors and gossip; did you know he made a bet with the Queen of Plumeria that we would be engaged?”_

_He then turned away and smiled at the ground._

_Angella felt her cheeks flush as she blinked. Before she could allow him to look up and see her blush, she used her wing as a shield to her face. She then questioned in her attempt to sound disinterested._

_“Engaged? That’s a bit much, don’t you think? I mean we’re not a couple yet, nor have we—”_

_Micah chuckled “Yet? Angella?”_

_Her eyes went wide as she felt the blush rush up to her neck and makes its presence known on her face._

_She quickly started to walk faster “I didn’t say yet” she lied._

_Micah followed after he “You did, you did say yet! They—don’t leave me!” she exclaimed as she turned a corner past the rose bushes and to marble gazebo._

_She glanced back at him as she rested her hands on the rail of the gazebo. No sense in hiding from him—he’s made it clear he isn’t going anywhere. Angella nervously asked him “Have you thought of us as an item in courtship?”_

_Micah then placed his hand on her hand and answered “Of course I have, I mean, you must have taken note of my masterful flirting skills” he said proudly. _

_The queen rolled her eyes and looked away “Your far from a master in subtlety” _

_Micah smirked “Nether are you”_

_“I beg your pardon?”_

_He took both her hands into her own and made her face him “Your smiles and laughter at all my bad jokes go unnoticed. The very serious and stoic beauty of Brightmoon turns into nothing but smiles when the elusive bachelor of Mystacor is around” he teased. _

_As much as Angella wished to deny this and hide her face bashfully behind her hands she returned the raised brow and replied with “Sounds like your trying too hard to get my attention”_

_He grinned “is it working?”_

_She giggled “It is”_

_The two looked at their joined hands together for a brief second before the two leaned into a kiss. Their first kiss._

The memory came back to Micah like a dream almost as he held his wife’s hand as they walked through their old courting territory. This was the garden where they did most of their kissing. It was a garden for many first things. 

Micah then nudged her “We had our first kiss on that gazebo” he commented. Angella smiled and turned to him “We did, we shared many kisses, there didn’t we?” 

He grinned as he pulled her in closer by her waist “We should share many more kisses there”

She smiled at him as she questioned: “Are you asking what I think your asking?”

“That we become reacquainted with our old make-out spot? Why, yes I believe so”

The two tried to hide their giddiness from each other as they made their way over to the old gazebo; just to top when they heard some giggling. 

Angella and Micah stopped to listen without getting caught. The muffled sounds of a somewhat lighthearted banter could be heard from past the flower bushes before the gazebo was visible. Micah snuck around the corner to not be seen as he peaked his head over the side of the bush to see the unexpected scene between the former Horde Commander and She-Ra. 

He ducked his head back and mouthed to Angella “Catra and Adora”

She looked confusedly at him before he went back to her and said “I think we might be interrupting something”

Her brow furrowed in annoyance as she was looking forward to spending some alone time with him in the garden. She debated for a brief moment if it was a good idea to interrupt them and embarrass them away from their old make-out spot, but chose against it, as it wouldn’t be fair—the two did save Etheria after all and if they wanted some private time to _snog_; it shouldn’t be Angella to take that away from them.

The older couple began to walk away from the gazebo. Micah then took her hand and winked “We still got our other spot by the stables”

She grinned; remembering she was the one who taught him to ride a horse. Seeing as to how there was no need for horses in a flying city like Mystacor.

Over by the stables, the two wandered over to view something Micah did not remember being there when he was in Brightmoon prior. A black statue of a horse on his hind legs with the Brightmoon royal armor-plated on him and a plaque that reads: _To the grand steed: Midnight of King Micah of Brightmoon._

Micah frowned and looked at Angella. She informed him that his steed was injured in the battle Micah was in but did not lose his life there. He did suffer injuries and lived out the rest of his life in Brightmoon until passing away peacefully. 

“At least they didn’t kill my horse” he commented.

Walking past the barn doors he commented: “Are these new?” 

Angella replied with “New as far as nine-years-old goes”

He smiled and walked through the stables and took in a deep breath “You know Beast Island kinda smelled like this, except more…shittier,” he joked.

Angella covered her nose with her hand and replied “Does not sound enjoyable”

Micah and she now reached the grazing field “Look another one of our old courtship spots, when Midnight was still alive, I would trot with him around the field while you watched, remember, love?” he asked looking at his wife.

Angella nodded “Of course, our time here before was very enjoyable. We should—” before she could suggest anything, they became the welcomed guests to Swift Wind as he landed behind them and made his presence known “Did somebody say Swift Wind?!”

Micah seemed more enthused by the Horses Presence as he questioned where he had been for the past several days.

“With Adora and Catra being so busy, do Important relief work through Etheria they have given me the ultimate range to spreading the word of peace to all parts of the planet”

Micah and Angella gave each other the knowing look that most likely Adora and Catra needed a break from him and told him to bother someone else, which he did as he regaled Micah with all the stories of his epic equine adventures.

Angella lost patience and informed them she would be returning to the castle. Micah wished to go with her, but he felt obligated to listen to the horde talk—namely due to it was a talking horse!

Walking around the castle grounds, she spotted all her former guards bowing and saluting her as f she was still in command; she was no longer Queen, now she was the Honorable mother Angella of Queen Glimmer; it was not a bad title to get used to, but it felt as if she was still held to the importance she once had. 

It felt more like she failed her job in some sort of way. So much destruction occurred during her absence, as much as she could not fault Glimmer and Adora, she felt blame. Could things have gone better for them all if she was a better Queen? A better leader in the Rebellion? In this time of somber and peace, why did she feel so uneasy? Could it be Micah? He seems to have adjusted back into normal civilian life fairly well—minus his lack of table manors and odd new showering methods, he seemed to have gotten used to Brightmoon all over again. 

But he was still stuck in the past and it seemed that Glimmer did not enjoy that. He spoke to Glimmer like she was still a toddler. Which was very inappropriate for a young Queen and young Adult. Glimmer was almost twenty years old. She had busy things on her mind now, it wasn’t a matter of stuffed animals and tea parties, but of order and structure for Etheria, and possibly marriage might be on her mind too; at least it was for Angella at that age.

Walking back into the castle she stooped by the old war rooms portrait wall. She looked at the original portrait of Micah she had commissioned. Him in his prime—no greys, no scars, and a mullet. A hairstyle she wished came back in style only because she liked how it looked on some men. She remembered her nights of worry and doubt and how she would gaze at his mural in despair; like it, she hoped it would speak to her.

She as she stared at it, she heard the familiar swoosh of light powers coming from behind the old War rooms door. Now titled the conference room; she peaked through the opening to see her daughter and Bow stood in the room _alone_. That never bothered her as much as it did now—the _safe boy_ she once deems Bow seems to have gone out the window as he watched the young man place his hands-on Glimmer’s hips and begin to kiss her neck. Angella instantly backed away from the door. Not wanting to see the unfiltered pining of two love birds who think they are alone. 

Glimmer being Queen was not something she thought she would be prepared for, but Glimmer dating is something she was completely unprepared for. She heard the muffled giggled from behind the door and instantly made her way down the corridor and back to her room. Regretting what she had just seen; now she can’t get the horrible image of her daughter being ravaged out of her head. 

While she endured that trauma; Micah had sat through nine horse-related stories from Swift Wind. It wasn’t until Catra and Adora came to rescue to tell Swift Wind to help out somewhere. On his way back to the room he spotted the conference room door cracked open. He peaked into his dismay to see his daughter pinning the young archer to the communication table and kissing him. The right thing to do would be leaving and pretend he didn’t see anything—but as his only daughter was about to straddle some boy he barely knew; his fatherly instinctively kicked in as he kicked in the door.

Moments later……

Angella was startled by the sudden swoosh of purple light coming from across her bedroom as Glimmer and her father began to argue over boundaries and what is and is not appropriate.

Angella let out an annoyed growl as she made her way over to her vanity.

The argument continued as Micah sternly pointed to his daughter “Queen or teen, adult! Whatever! You shouldn’t be—”

“spying on people?!” she interrupted throwing her hands in the air. He threw him up when she shouted and snapped back with “Spying on an opened door?”

The two bantered back and forth as Angella hid the laugh behind her hand as she realized how much of Micah’s mannerisms have gone straight to Glimmer.

No one could deny that was Micah’s daughter; with her short build, baby-face, and olive skin, she was more like him then Angella in all ways. Their movements and mannerisms were so spot on from one another, It would be easy to think they were copying each other. 

Just as they started to simmer down, Glimmer made one final quip “I have Queen stuff to do, so I need you both to just—ENJOY RETIREMENT!”

“I would like to enjoy retirement, sparkle bum; if only I didn’t have to see you and Archer smooching in the war room—”

“Conference room! Okay! We changed the name and also his name isn’t Archer; It’s Bow!”

The two had still not acknowledged Angella’s presence yet and it was becoming more comical to her by their back and forth. Just as she felt she was going to let out a laugh she instantly felt her throat become dry. 

_This bantering? This silly arguing? Could have been having always been theirs? _

She quickly turned her heal and left for the bathroom so they couldn’t see her fight off tears.

As her wings fluttered a bit as she turned away; Glimmer caught her mother’s distraught face and called to her. 

The two stopped and looked at each other. Both concerned. Instead of turning to blame each other they quickly apologized; fearing they had upset Angella with their bickering.

“Dad, I’m sorry I shouldn’t have—”

“No, sweetie, I’m sorry! I should respect your privacy”

She waved her hands in front of her body “I shouldn’t have yelled”

“I shouldn’t have kicked open that door” 

“No, dad I know you were just trying to be protective and—”

Micah grunted “No, sweetie, I really shouldn’t have kicked that door,” he said lifted his left leg and wiggling his foot slightly “I forgot how heavy they are, it hurt”

Glimmer paused. Without anything else to say she just laughed. He did that same. His baby girl—was far from a baby now. She laughed and her mother. It was cute and soft laughter; something close to like when she was a child.

He smiled at her and cleared his throat “You look so much like her, your beautiful and sharp-Witten like your mother”

Glimmer smiled and rubbed the back of her head “Thanks, mom says I get a lot of my personality traits from you”

“You do, but you got her temper; that’s for sure,”

The two looked at each other softly for a moment as Angella stepped out of the bathroom wiping her eyes. 

Without saying a word to each other; they all knew everything was fine between the three of them. 


	3. King Biceps

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Princess Alliance think Micah's hot! But, Angella is okay with that.

It was something behold; watching the former Queen and current Queen of the castle walk around the grounds together and consult each other for the first-ever; Peace in Etheria Ball being hosted by the Royal family of Brightmoon. The General of the royal guard was pleased with this sight. From once a bickering mother-daughter duo; had now turned into a respectable team. The three walked into the main Garden and waterfall that was bellow Angella’s personal balcony. 

Angella gestured and pointed to the tulip bushes. “I think we should have some lanterns by the bushes and some tables by the waterfall; perhaps some type of light fixture behind the falls so give it a glowing esthetic?”

Glimmer nodded “Sure, and we can have the lights sorta follow into the dining hall, so no one gets lost and wonders through the halls”

“Great idea Glimmah, we should also—” before she could finish that sentence, she heard a slash come from the end of the waterfall and turned to block Glimmer and the General from getting wet with her wings. As she turned to see what in the world caused such a slash. Her wings retracted; still wet as she looked into the pool of water to see her husband jump up from the water. Hair out, soaking wet and his muscles and scars exposed for the whole Kingdom to view. Onlookers included the female guards and some Plumerians helping with the garden. 

He got out of the water. Now dripping wet and not revealing he was only in tight black shorts. The sight made all the females gawk at the very handsome and exposed retired king. Angella desperately hoped the blush wouldn’t dare creep up her neck. She glanced over to her left to see her General moving her helmet down to hide her eyes from staring at her former commander in—basically underwear. Glimmer just looked disgusted while a few giggles were heard from across the way. 

Angella flared her wings up as she stepped closer to Glimmer so she could cover her daughter’s eyes from Micah’s very short and tight undergarments. 

“Darling? Why would you jump down from the balcony?! Are you trying to break your neck?” she scolded. Desperately trying to not keep darting her eyes down at his package. 

He chuckled “I did say I always wanted to do that, remember? The waterfall pool wasn’t finished being made when I was here years ago”

Angella growled in frustration as she flapped her wings slightly “You’re not in the proper attire” 

Micah shrugged “It’s swimwear, love”

“It’s practically _no-wear_, love” she snapped back.

Glimmer then cleared her throat and moved over to the General “Mom, Dad, sorry but I think the General and I need to finish the interior work on the castle, love ya, bye” and with a purple flicker of lights she was gone. 

Angella glared at Micah; he ruined her bonding time with her. The one thing that had put a smile on her face in days was gone. Micah could tell his wife was upset with him and he knew from experience that when she was angry, she needed space. He walked past and started up the stairs to the entrance of the castle and Angella snapped at him “Where on Etheria are you going?”

“To our room” he answered “Clearly I can’t go swimming as planned so I’ll go upstairs”

“Like that? Half-naked?” Angella inquired.

Micah then snapped back “Well I can’t teleport! Unless you want me to climb up the wall or something!”

With the octavins in their voices getting higher it cleared the out the garden as the Plumerians and Guards made their ways away from them. The two argued as Mermista and Perfuma walked over; only to nervously rush inside without being seen by them. 

The two women giggled at what they had just seen—Glimmer’s hot dad arguing with Glimmer’s hot mom. It was too funny and sexy at the same time. 

While Glimmer tried to handle the banquet hall; her precious Bow was suffering internally over what happened two days ago. 

Bow doing everything in his power to hide from Micah; who had already gotten over the incident he found some solitude in Adora’s bedroom. While venting he had the unwelcomed commentary from a coy feline who found the incident more hilarious than serious.

Bow paced in around the room “I mean how bad is this?! I mean he liked me at first, but now after what he saw he must think I’m a—”

“Man? And not some hype sensitive guy whose voice still cracks?” Catra commented. She received a swift jab in the side from Adora as she did.

Bow stopped and turned to the “Do you think he thinks I can’t take care of her, I fought in an Army and I’m self-taught in tech!”

Adora smiled “Bow I’m sure her dad isn’t that upset, and he knows you can take care of her, besides It’s not like Glimmer can’t date, she’s Queen”

Bow then sat in between them “Glimmer said her mother was upset yesterday after she and Micah got into that fight. I don’t know what to do if Angella and Micah stop liking me”

Adora hugged him from the side “Oh, Bow I’m sure they are okay, you can always talk to Angella and—”

“Say your husband caught me making out with her daughter?”

Catra just patted his shoulder and in her own strange way to comfort she said with a shrug “It’s cool Bow most parents are supposed to hate the kids their kids' date”

Bow let out a whimper as Adora Catra gave an angry growl to Catra. in return she received a _what did I do?_ Look.

While Adora had to fix whatever Catra just did; Glimmer teleported in and growled. 

Catra let out a hiss “Hey, can’t you knock? We’re trying to be emotionally supportive of your wife over here!” she jested.

Glimmer glared at her and chose to sit next to Adora instead of Catra; despite that Catra had more room on her side of the bed. 

“Do you have any idea what I just had to start my day with?” she exclaimed.

“Wedding plans, Sparkles?” Catra let out another tease.

Adora leaned over to glare at her in a way to say _shut up, Catra._

Glimmer huffed as she explained “I finally have a normal conversation with my mother; she refers to me as Queen, we get to planning the Peace Ball and out nowhere, my dad decided to jump half-naked down from the balcony into the waterfall pool like it’s no big deal! I don’t want to see my dad’s junk or his gross hairy legs and chest, like? Eww!!!” she cried as she flopped back onto Adora’s hard bed.

Adora raised a brow in confusion as she looked over to Bow; who was lifting up his pant leg to look at his own hairy legs and frowned. Catra then snorted “Relax, Bow I don’t think she minds yours,” she then leaned back to lay on the bed and turned to face Glimmer “What’s so bad about King biceps? Your dad is kinda hot according to Perfuma and Mermista” Catra finished Glimmer shot up and cried “What?”

Speak of the two devils they came in giggling. Glimmer glared at them. 

Mermista told Glimmer what she saw by the waterfall before coming inside while Perfuma hid her smile behind her hands; her cheek reddening. Seemingly enjoying the memory of seeing King biceps.

Glimmer let out a growl and stood up “Okay, a new rule in Brightmoon, no one is allowed to think my dad is hot!” she then crossed her arms while all her friends snickered.

Adora then innocently added in “So I can still think Angella’s pretty, right?”

Glimmer pinched the bridge of her nose and groaned “Adora,”

Catra then giggled “Yeah, can we check-out Angella if Micah is off-limits?”

Mermista and Perfuma laughed at this. Leave it to the two lesbians, of course, they would check out Angella.

Glimmer snapped “No! no one is allowed to think my parents are hot!” 

Adora mumbled and crossed her arms _“Angella would have said it nicer” _

A few more snickers came from her surrounding friends as a knock on the door came. As giggles stopped as the posh voice from behind the door called “Adora, dear? Is Glimmah~ with you?” 

Glimmer waved her hands and teleported away. 

Adora nervously crocked “S—sorry your majesty, but you just missed her” 

Catra facepalmed. 

Just then Angella opened the door slightly “Did she say where she may be going?” Angella smiled and looked around the room to see two extra uneasy princesses giving her a sheepish look and turning away.

Catra then offered “She might be going to the dining hall to work on my ballroom stuff”

Angella gave her a smile. It was a surprisingly helpful and polite answer from the feline girl who typically took joy in tormenting the castle with her presence. 

Angella then backed away from the doorway; still smiling at them. She thanked Catra, but as she closes the door she commented “I will inform King Biceps of your admiration of him” she teased before closing the door.

Not to her surprise she only heard Catra laughing at that. 

She was slightly pleased with herself. After Micah embarrassed her in front of Glimmer it was only fair to hand the embarrassment off to someone else. She looked down and frowned a bit, she and Micah had argued with each other. For the first time in years, but it was something so senseless. She left him in a huff after he walked into the castle with only his underwear on. 

In fairness the situation was comical, and she should have just laughed off Glimmer’s disgust and left it at that. It was also a fun thought to know that several young women found her husband as attractive as she did. King Biceps would be a nickname Micah would relish in. 

She managed to finally find Glimmer. They finally finished what they had intended to complete that day. 

Glimmer had excused herself for dinner. Angella asked if she would be joining her father and her for dinner in the dining hall, but Glimmer declined and informed her that Bow and she made plans to have dinner with Bow’s parents for the evening. 

Angella fought with herself to not tease Glimmer about Bow and left the situation alone. 

She joined Micah in the dining hall to see they were dining alone. Seems the others had made other plans and wouldn’t be joining the royal parents for dinner. Most likely still embarrassed about earlier. She should apologize to them sometime before the Ball and she should apologize to her husband for earlier. 

When she went to sit down, she saw Micha come in. His traditional attire on. The tunic that exposed his arms fully to give him the new title of _King Biceps. _Seeing him made her smile. This was comforting to him as he worried, they were still fighting and was glad he didn’t have to define his right to cannonball off a balcony tonight

She told him about the girls seemed to have developed some extra admiration towards his physical appearance despite Glimmer’s protests against it.

He chuckled at this “So, should I flex Infront of them to add on to the embarrassment?” he asked.

Angella let out a light laugh “That would be humorous, but I don’t want them falling for you, my love”

Micah grinned and changed the subject “So, where is our little Glimmer?”

Angella smiled at him “Oh? She is with _Bow_ this evening”

Micah chucked “So I assume that Bow will be my son-in-law?”

Angella shrugged “Perhaps”

Micah laughed to himself as he shook his head “I like him, not seeing him put his grubby little hands on Glimmer, but I do like him, he’s a nice boy”

“He is,” Angella agreed “He balances out our daughter’s hot-headedness very well, he’s sweet and charming,” she smiled bashfully before finishing “Like a certain sorcerer I know” and started to eat. She looked up and smiling to see Micah’s eyes were practically sparkling. The flutter in her stomach back for the first time in a long time. She had managed to flirty with her husband. For some reason that felt like a success. 


	4. Marriage Bliss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angella's attempt at the talk backfires when Glimmer calls her out for not attending a Princess Alliance meeting to get some. 
> 
> Warning! NSFW

This shouldn’t be awkward, but it was. Micah sat in the large tub waiting for Angella to join him. He had nervously examined himself in the mirror before settling in the bath. He was scared. His body was worn from the time on Beast Island, but he was tone and strength. In his several weeks home, he had placed on some weight from indulging in food but didn’t seem to gain it in undesired places. We watched as Angella came in. her eyes looking away from him while she stepped closer to the bath. She kneeled down and removed her towel before entering the bathwater. She kept her wings rested on the cold Marble lining of the bathtub. She slightly regretted needing to do this as her chest was exposed to her husband’s gaze. 

For someone of her beauty that should not be an issue. Having your husband still, admire you and be sexually attracted to you should be a blessing. His eyes made it clear it liked seeing her. Her nervousness caused her to cover her chest with her arms. Her gesture was easily noticed by Micah and he chuckled. This didn’t help Angella feel less embarrassed. She had her own self-doubts and insecurities. She was never a portly Queen, but she was curvier when Micah was around before. She had trimmed down; not due to property diet or training but due to lack of eating. Her depression over Micah caused her to go underweight and all though Glimmer was too young to remember or notice. It was an issue for her General.

She remembered having her General offering her food and insisting she ate. She had to fight back tears as she fed herself. Even years later and Glimmer got older she was still her very thin self. Which in return made Glimmer self-conscious of her own body seeing her mother have no curves and is very skinny. Now across from Micah in a very brightly lit bathroom with nothing to hide from his gaze made her beyond uncomfortable. In his attempt to make her feel better he moved closer to her. 

That didn’t help. She looked over to him with her very uneased smile. 

He questioned “Are you shy now?” moving her arms away from her chest. Angella looked down at her exposed breasts. She didn’t have much time to dwell on what was to happen next as her husband pulled her into his strong arms and planted a kiss on her lips. 

They have kissed several times since they have been reunited. Angella was never one for public displays of affection and even in the privacy of their bedroom, she was reluctant. More out of doubt of her ability to satisfy then her inability to want it. Because she did definitely want _it_. 

The kissed deepened more and Angella wanted to push him away but her body gave into her most wanted needs and she deepened the kiss; feeling his tongue on her own made her moan into the kiss, he did the same and Angella felt his member touch her thigh. Her eyes went wide as she realized what was easily going on. They could make love right here in the bath and love every second of it. She knew she would. Years without his touch left her wanting him deeply. 

But they needed to be present for a meeting in an hour; how uncouth to just have such a sensual act right before a meeting. They wouldn’t be able to focus on anything else if they do this before the meeting. In most cases, their sexual acts cause them both to sleep afterward and the sheer thought of her missing her daughter’s meeting due to relations would embarrass her to her very core. 

She pushed Micah away “Darling we can’t, we are expected at a meeting in an hour,”

Micah then kissed her neck and mumbled “Trust me I won’t be an hour” he let out a groan “I’ve wanted this so badly for so long”

Angella dreaded saying no again. His beard was tickling her and making her shiver in the hot bath. His hands were becoming reacquainted with her body. Something she very much liked. His beard tickled her in a way she didn’t want him to stop as he kissed around her shoulders and chest, she could feel him poking her. All it took was that and she gave in and let her embrace him. The closer they were the more emphasis he did to kiss her neck. 

“I—” was all Angella could say before Micah lifted her out of the bath with his hands on her bottom while he stood up. Her wings raised up slightly for balancing purposes and he grinned. “My love,” was all he said before bringing back to the bed. 

Angella signed and smiled “Ideally I would have wished for a more planned time for intimacy, but I suppose we’ve waited long enough. Shall we?”

Micah grinned. Angella stroked his beard before kissing him. The kiss was passionate and then the lovemaking was incredible. They rediscovered old territory and learned some new ones with their body changes. Micah liked how his large hands could grab his wife’s skinnier legs and hold them apart longer for extended teasing. Angella didn’t mind it in the slightest. It was such an erotic experience; she returned the favor by offering to please him in the same teasing manner and allowed him to watch her please him; something she originally would never let him view. She used to say it was unrefined. The only thing unrefined about now was the sounds they were making. Unknown to them passing by Guard heard the romantic actions and quickly made sure to not walk by North Wing of the Castle for the remainder of the intimate actions. 

Glimmer teleported down the hall and was ready to give her mother such a hard time to be in attendance but was stopped by the same who without directly saying it informed the young Queen that it was best not to disturb them. Taking the hint; Glimmer teleported back to her room. 

They missed the meeting, breakfast, and a good portion of the day after that. They ordered for lunch to be brought to them and remained in bed for the entire day. They were close to being late to the next day's meeting, too. When asked where they were yesterday by Swift Wind; Angella deflected with how busy they were on other projects. Glimmer mentally noted that she may become a big sister soon. 

Glimmer was annoyed that they missed her in action previously. She was nervous at first to have them watch her lead a meeting, but now she looked forward to it because they were so proud of her. She would regret missing them today because Micah had found where Angella had all of Glimmer’s old baby photos and he had brought them to the recap meeting; not intending on showing them to anyone but Glimmer but Adora had asked about the photo album and Micah was excited to show her. After that Catra wanted to see, then Mermista, Scorpia, Perfuma, and Frosta. It went from admiring how cute of a baby Glimmer was to Micah being reminded of some of Glimmer’s antics as a baby. The Peace Ball talk was quickly replaced with Glimmer being a mischievous baby.

The entire room filled with laughter as Micah blessed everyone with one of Glimmer’s embarrassing toddler moments in her. The young Queen placed her head down and growled in anger. No one needed to hear this story. It didn’t help that Angella had her hand over her mouth and tried to suppress a laugh. Micah continued with his story.

“She then started to run off with the cookie jar, her cute little pudgy hands doing her best to hold it. Seeing her little legs go full force with only one sock was too cute. She got tired and then sat down and cried on the floor. She probably thought she ran a mile, but she was only a few feet from the door” Micah wiped a fake tear from his eye. The group laughed at Glimmer’s expense. 

It was the worst embarrassing story that she didn’t remember doing. She was barely two years old when she stripped off her onesie, ran into the War room during a conference. Teleported over to the snack table and took the cookie jar and attempted to teleport away. Angella stood up; slightly annoyed at her nanny didn’t catch her in time but also slightly amused. When Glimmer realized she had been caught she did everything in power to run away with the heavy cookie jar in hand. In frustration, she gave up and cried in the hallway. Angella came to pick her up and bring her over to Micah who let her have a cookie while tried to wrangle on her onesie again. They bantered back and forth over where her other sock was. The former Princess alliance was all of the current princesses’ parents and they found Glimmer to be adorable and said they would schedule playdates with the other Princesses to get to be friends. 

That never happened but universally they all agreed Glimmer was cute and full of personality. 

A new wave of embarrassment hit her as Glimmer realized she had spoken to these royal parents for the past few months on reconstruction projects and they all were overly nice to her. They must of all remembered her being the half-naked baby running in the War room for cookies. _Great._

The meeting was finally over.

“Sorry if I embarrassed you, Glimmy, you were so cute, it’s hard not to be reminded of that” Micah said following his daughter. Angella followed after. 

Glimmer regained her composure and sighed “Its fine dad”

Her mother followed after to tease “Yes, you are very cute my dear,”

Glimmer raised a brow “Dot you mean _was_?”

“No, I meant _are_; I’m sure Bow doesn’t disagree with me”

Glimmer tensed a bit as she clutched her staff closer to her. Face burning red while she walked faster. She wanted to avoid their gaze at all costs. She could feel them smiling at her and she growled and teleported away. The two laughed at her reaction.

Micah then joked “We better be careful, the more we keep this up, we might need to move”

Angella giggled “You think she would make her own parents vacate the castle?”

Glimmer then spun around. Her face bright red as she retorted “New rule! No embarrassing stories of me in the Conference room, got it?”

Her parents just laughed. 

Angella then agreed “Understood darling, I’m sure you can forgive us for being so loving towards you?”

Glimmer groaned “I can, but I need you both to chill out on the whole _Aww, my daughter is Queen and we love her so much,_ stuff please?”

Micah nodded “Fair enough, well since I made my grand Father King appearance for the day, I think I will be off to hang out with the boys,” he said pointing down the hall.

Glimmer and her mother looked confusedly at him. He then gave them the finger guns and winked “Hey, when a talking horse and a pirate offer you a game of Axe tossing, you don’t say no”

They giggled as he runs down the hall.

Angella smiled and turned to her daughter “Your father was always one to make friends with everyone quickly”

The two walked down the hall together and began talking; Bow rushed by them and tuned to quickly greet them “Mother Queen Angella, Queen Glimmer, have a good day, I’m off to Axe tossing with the guys”

Angella laughed lightly “Looks like your father and Bow will get to bond”

Glimmer gave her a half-smile “Hope dad won’t be mean to him”

“Your father isn’t mean” Angella stated. 

“Well, Bow has been feeling awkward after dad kicked down the conference room door” Glimmer added looking away at her and at her staff.

“He didn’t kick it down, he dramatically kicked open an already half-opened door” Angella reminded her. _She has her father’s habit of embellishing._

“Yeah, dramatically! No need to be so rude and—”

“Interrupt your date?” Angella teased. 

“It wasn’t a date” she replied back with embarrassment. Glimmer wasn’t one to be embarrassed so easily. Something about the Bow situation got her bashful. 

“Why is it such a flustering topic for you? I know you and he is dating. Despite you rudely not telling me directly, I’ve always liked Bow”

Glimmer growled and ran her hands through her hair “Uggh, fine! I and Bow are dating, mom. Happy! Also, can you and dad not make it weird? Please?”

“I’m not making it _weird_” she defended.

Glimmer singed and turned to walk away. She stopped dead in her tracks when Angella asked: “Does Bow still sleep in your room?” Now that the couple was romantically confirmed; answering that question shouldn’t be difficult for Glimmer. Granted, Glimmer is not a minor anymore and is a rightful consenting adult, but two unmarried lovebirds in the same bed are still not proper. Call her old fashion but Angella had the motherly right to ask. 

Glimmer didn’t want to answer that. Who knows where Angella was going to take this?

“He does……” she trailed off. She knew where this was going. 

“Pajamas?” her mother questioned. 

“Yes” Oh_ great here it comes._

“Stay on all night?” Angella asked. Her tone becoming a bit more serious in tone. 

“Mom, please don’t—” _Please don’t ask about sex._

“Are you and him—” before she could say the word, Glimmer grabbed mother and teleported her to Glimmer’s bedroom. Messy as always and with food on the tea nook. 

“Please don’t ask me if Bow and I had—you know! You know what I’m going to say because you were going to say it” flustered and waving her hands frantically; _the talk_ was not what Glimmer needed to hear right now. Of all things? Why this!? Did her mother forget she’s almost twenty?

Angella pulled out a chair crossed her legs, placing her hands on her knee as she raised a brow and asked “without saying that word, you know what I mean. As your mother, I only ask for honesty”

Glimmer ran her hands down her face “Mom, no. We haven’t. We’re taking our time”

Angella clapped her hands together briefly. A huge worry of Glimmer possibly becoming a young mother was now officially off the table for now. “Good, good, take all the time you want, months, years, decades…..”

“Mom,” she deadpanned.

“Sorry, I shouldn’t make fun. Make sure your romance endeavors don’t distract you from your duties as Queen”

Glimmer scoffed “Oh please, I’m not getting distracted by Bow, we work together. I’m not going to be biased or call off events and be late to meetings because of holding hands and kissing; which is the only thing we!” Glimmer added in. Making sure to emphasize to her mother that she and Bow are very clearly on a first base basis. 

Angella heard the meeting part and thought it was Glimmer taking a slight at her for not attending yesterday's meeting. Glimmer; However, made no intention of a jab.

The Mother Queen stood up and responded with her wings risen slightly “Your father and I made poor timing yesterday and I’m sorry we weren’t in attendance yesterday, but our plans took more time than intended and—wait? Why are you laughing?”

Glimmer’s face had turned a light shade of pink has she held her hand over her mouth. Pretending it was a cough. 

“N-nothing mom, really?”

Angella then narrowed her eyes “Why are you so humored all of a sudden? Is it because I was wasn’t in attendance?”

Glimmer waved her hands a little “No its not that, but sorta. I mean…. You did once made me write one-hundred times in a row _I will not be late for my music lessons_ when I was nine, but I hold no grudges. It’s just you and dad didn’t come to the meeting because you were, busy,”

Angella crossed her arms “Yes we were” she defended, not helping her case and Glimmer coughed out a laugh and then grinned “You might want to follow your own advice on not letting a boy distract me” she jabbed. 

Angella glared while Glimmer stated. “Did you forget I’m not a little kid? I know what _busy_ means”

Angella looked her up and down to think what on earth she was talking about. Could Glimmer be implying—oh! Oh no! her eyes went wide as she looked at Glimmer in shock. Regretting her choice in words.

Glimmer struck the final blow with “you and dad spent all day in your room yesterday and you two were almost late for this morning's meeting…. You kinda don’t leave much to the imagination on what could be going on. Also, I teleported to your door after the meeting to give you grief, but the hallway guard recommends me to come back later, so……” she tapped her fingers together not looking at her mother at this point. 

Angella felt her face burn brightly and the only retort she had come out in flustered rambling “You! - we’re! - don’t think that of us! Your father and I weren’t—” her wings fluttered down as she tried to gain her composure while she stood up. Glimmer covered her mouth to hide her laughing. Her mother was never one to be at a loss of words, but today she was, and Glimmer was having fun with it. 

“Mom relax it’s not a big deal. So, what if the guards heard you and we didn’t show up to a meeting. It could have been worse. No one cares, you two are married,” she finished with a shrug. 

Angella would have died from embarrassment if it wasn’t for her immortality. Glimmer was trying her hardest not to laugh anymore. Angella chose to make her exit. “Darling, I will take my leave now, “she said turning to the door. 

Glimmer let out one final quip “Why? dad’s not in bed?”

Angella’s wings flinched up as she turned to her daughter one last time. She noticed a plush toy on the floor and picked it up. “Darling, you still have Kowl?”

“Yeah, why?”

Angella threw the plush owl at her daughter’s head.

“Ahh! Mom seriously?” she said laughing. 

After that Angella left to her room to scream from the embarrassment into her pillow. 

Micah ended up having a good day with the boys. Took him a while to convince Bow he didn’t hate him, though getting back to his sulking wife was the highlight of his evening. 

“So, putting a sock on the door would make us look worse I take it?” he jested. 

Angella sat at her vanity and brushed her hair slightly more annoyed. “She has your quick wit, but that doesn’t mean it’s cute on either of you. 

He laughed and walked over to kiss the top of her head.

He conjured a soundproofing bubble sound spell. Which he used to his advantage to be obnoxiously loud while they were intimate.


	5. Maybe move? Maybe baby? or maybe say goodbye?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NSFW. Sexual content at the end of the chapter.

The King's summit was being held in Mystacor. For the first time in almost twenty years, the royal parents were to be in the same place at the same time for two days. Micah was delighted in this news. He had not seen his old friends and alliance members in years. Now, he can finally catch up with people he grown attached to. While he packed his belongings with excitement. His wife was less enthused. In her depressed state of losing Micah, she cut all her ties with the old alliance in grief. Stopped replying to letters and denied visits and guests from coming to the castle. Without saying it; she wanted to be left alone to grieve. And she did, for years! Even when Glimmer restated the alliance; she still refused to contact any of the other royal families. The rumor was Angella went insane or got fat. In truth, she was always a homebody. A bit of an antisocial one, but who managed a whole castle from the confines of a throne room, War room, and bedroom. Micah was elated to finally be around old friends. Getting ready for the event was a huge deal. Packing for him was not so easy; after all of his old clothes didn’t fit. 

He was standing in boxer shorts getting his measurements set from the royal seamstress. The Brightmoon seamstress was an older goat woman. She had been a seamstress for the royal family for years. Even when Angella was only a Princess. She had been with the royal family. Even going as far as to design Angella’s wedding dress and Glimmer’s baby shower dress. She was very well involved in the royal family and was well-liked by them. She was the only person to ever sass the Queen and receive no scolding for it. 

Micah stood still with his arms out and his legs opened while the goat woman wrapped measuring tape around his torso. 

“To answer your question from earlier your majesty, it’s not fat. Your time away has only increased your muscular form, King father Micah” she said with a bit of a laugh. 

Micah grinned at that knowledge. He might have gotten grey, but he also got buff. 

He looked over to Angella—trying to sip her tea and act uninterest in what was being said. When the seamstress moved away. Micah caught Angella’s eyes for a second and took the opportunity to flex a little for her. Despite her best attempt to stop herself; she giggled. Catching the old goats grin. Angella used her wing to shield her face. 

The old seamstress hummed “I see the fire is still there~ years apart hasn’t changed that” implying the sexual desire in the atmosphere. Again, she can be the only person to say that, and not receive a sharp snap of disapproval from Angella. 

Micah looked down at the seamstress and commented “Can’t help that she won’t take her eyes off me” he said giving Angella a wink. The former Queen just rolled her eyes. She couldn’t help but kick herself mentally for being so delighted for her unrobed husband. Years apart, but still very much attracted to him. 

The measurements were completed, and Micah excused himself to dress in the walk-in closet, which was the size of a bedroom. The old goat turned to Angella and informed her in a hushed tone “Your measurements for your requested attire has also been completed, would you care to see?”

Angella blinked in surprise and walked over quietly. “Really? That was so fast”

The old woman grinned “I’m professional, am I not?”

Angella smiled “Yes, indeed you are?”

She opened up a small purple handbag and pulled out a raspberry sheer—very sheer—lingerie. The queen’s mouth dropped as she saw it. It was nothing like she had asked for. It was beyond revealing. She looked to the older seamstress and opened her mouth to speak; only to be shushed by the old woman, assuring her “I trust you and him will enjoy this far more—results being what I hope they should be and I’ll be making baby clothes again” she said in a happy voice. She clapped her hands together lightly before handing Angella the barely legal article of clothing. Granted, it was supposed to be sexy, but in this case, she might as well just be naked. 

Angella lost all abilities to speak up on this matter. What did she mean by making baby clothes again? Was she implying that she and Micah should be planning for more children? Is Micah okay with that? they still treat Glimmer like a baby, should they consider more members to the family? The goat lady added in, “I’m older than you, your majesty, Must I wait for Queen Glimmer to have children—that will be years”

Angella snapped back to reality and chuckled “Hopefully many years” 

The goat scoffed “I might not live that long, your majesty, more children, please”

Angella felt herself smile at this. The sense of humor the old woman had was much needed. After the embarrassment from earlier in the week about Glimmer knowing of their private intimacy; she had tried to reframe from being so eager for intercourse with Micah. She was not denying him, just refusing for lovemaking during the day. Their daytime activities had become boring. Angella and Micah had come to the sad truth that they have very little in common. 

The old seamstress excused herself as Micah came back from the smaller room to ask, “What were you ladies going on about?”

Angella shook her head “Nothing much, just clothing talk. Your new royal dress wear will be ready before you leave tomorrow”

Micah kissed his wife on the cheek “Wow, she’s fast”

Angella smiled “She’s a professional”

They stood in awkward silence for a moment before he excused himself to hang out with Swift Wind. Angella sighed and looked down at her—now—ridiculous attire. The thought of intimacy when she was worried about not having much in common with her husband. 

In a little time, they have spent outside of the bedroom. They have discovered they have little of the same interests. Things they did together before they had Glimmer were mere formalities. For example, Micah was under the impression Angella liked board games, only to find out Angella played them because she assumed, he liked them. They laughed at how ridiculous it was for them to play games for hours together, just to find out years later, they hated it. Another example is their mutual dislike for each other’s favorite foods. Angella preferred blander healthier foods, while Micah greatly missed out on so much that he was delighting in eating spicy and greasy foods all over again. 

They had drifted apart, and Micah was so happy to be alive and around his family to see the cracks in their lives. Glimmer didn’t need them, Angella needed to be needed, and all he needs is to see his girls happy. 

Without him around in the past, it made it so much harder now.

He was accepting Glimmer’s lack of enthusiasm. At this point, he found it funny. 

But this wasn’t to last for long. 

As he packed his bags for Mystacor, Angella prepared herself for loneliness again. 

His wife stood up and declared.

“I should go with you”

He gave her a confused look and cough “Honey, this is a retreat for the men”

He saw her face fall to disappointment. 

“Oh…”

He nervously smiled as he offered jokingly “You can be my stowaway,”

She smiled and looked away from him “A lovely thought darling, but it would be unbecoming to gatecrash”

He walked over to kiss her. “I’ll be home in a matter of two days my love”

In Mystacaor, Micah felt a sense of homeliness he had not felt in years. Being “dead” for years made reunions strange. Everyone and their mother walked over to him and cried while hugging him. He did not mind the attention. While speaking with the other Kings, Princes, Dukes, and counts of other Kingdoms he had a great time. 

Manly games of strength, drinking, and locker room talk of how hot their wives were. 

When the summit came to close to an end, he was able to spend time with his sister Castaspella. He thanked her for being close to Angella and Glimmer after his departure. Casta gave him a saddened expression as she told him “I was always close to Glimmer, I sent her letters, made her sweaters, and Angella would have her come visit all the time, But Angella… needed space…..”

Micah questioned “Space?” unsure of what that implied. 

“Micah…. She became a complete shut-in after you left. No one could talk to her much for years after you were gone. If it wasn't for Glimmer starting back the Rebellion, I don’t know what would have ever happened”

This saddened him to a great deal. 

He asked, “Did she ever try and call or write?”

Casta rolled her eyes “She never replied to a single letter and I wrote monthly, I know she read them, Glimmer told me. Before the Alliance was rebuilt the only time she spoke to me was to remind Glimmer to take her headache medicine, I wanted to joke and say she didn’t need it because she wasn’t around, but I chose not to,”

Micah looked down in sorrow “I damaged her,”

His sister patted his shoulder and assured him “Angella wasn’t damaged because you left, she grieved after she lost you. We all did, no one ever dared to bother her because we all understood she was hurting, and no one blames her for never leaving Brightmoon”

He asked her “Would you think Angella would ever leave Brightmoon to live here?”

Casta snorted “Oh, yeah right, Angella leaving Birghtmoon? The Whispering Woods would freeze over before that day ever came”

Her words hurt him, despite knowing it in his heart it was true. he was free from his prison of Beast Island and wanted to see Etheria all over again like when he was young, But Angella wouldn’t go for that. She never in their marriage expressed leaving the comforts of Brightmoon.

Now the two are retired royals, what business did they have staying?

A long trip away from his wife made him rethink his stance on many things. He loved and missed his time away from Brightmoon but could not allow himself to just stay in one Kingdom for the remainder of his life. When he returned to Brightmoon he had to ask her something important.

Returning home, he was greeted with the Brightmoon royal trumpets. A little over the top he thought, judging by Glimmer’s proud look and Angella’s smile—the two of them planned the traditional welcoming. he knew his ladies were happy to see him. 

Giving his daughter a kiss on the cheek and ruffling her hair a little he walked over to Angella to kiss her on the lips. Glimmer smiled at her parents. She could just tell they loved each other so much.

The former rulers returned to their bedroom. Micah noticed Angella was seemingly excited about something. She was hiding something from him. He knew it was most likely a surprise. He played along with her as she insisted on him to take a bath and unwind from his travel. He humored her and allowed her to have borrowed time while he bathed. He sneakily used a sound amplifying spell to hear her Russell around the bedroom. All her nervous pacing and curses as she talked to herself over how something looked.

No, No, this is overdoing it.

Bullocks! This won’t work!

This is too sheer! 

Ouch! Why do they make these candles so hard to light? 

He stepped out of the master bathroom and asked, “Should I give you another minute?” He teased.

He heard her wings flutter as she answered “Just rest on the bed my love, I have one more thing to finish”

He smirked as he sat on the bed and watched from the room divider the silhouette of his wife, most likely fixing her makeup.

He sat on the bed in a towel and grinned with anticipation. 

Judging by the scented candles for mood lighting and the flowers, Angie might have something extra romantic coming for him. 

She stepped out from the room divider to reveal her sheer lingerie. A light blush dusting across her face as she allowed her hair to fall on her right shoulder.

Micah smiled brightly as he watched his wife slowly walk over to him. Placing her hands on his knees. She looked into his eyes for a moment before pulling his towel off. 

He grinned at this and tried to speak. He was cut off by her lips on his as she shushed him. 

She ordered him “Lay on your back”

And he nodded at the command. He saw her lean down. Her hair tickled his sides as she got on her knees and place her mouth on somewhere, she rarely ever provides her lovely attention to. Micah’s eyes went wide as his mouth opened slightly. He feels the pleasure of her warm mouth on his manhood.

The last time I got this was my 30th birthday! Oh! My Etheria! This is amazing! I forgot she was so good at this!

An hour later, the two laid on the bed. Disheveled on the bed. Angella’s attire thrown across the room as her hair messily covered her face as she panted. Micah was at a loose of breath after what he had just done. 

After a few moments of regaining their composures, Micah and she sat up and gazed into each other’s keys.

Micah smiled “That was amazing”

“It was,”

Micah asked “We enjoy each other so much…I believe we should start an exciting new journey together”

Angella nodded “I agree with that”

Micah smiled and stated “Good. I would love for us to move to Mystacor. Together. As husband and wife”

Angella’s face drop as she stuttered “What? No! I want us to have another baby! Not move” 

She got up from the bed “You want to move!?”

Micah sat up “You want a baby!?’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Angella's sexy outfit right here: https://www.milanoo.com/product/sexy-babydoll-dress-rose-red-lace-plunging-lingerie-nightwear-for-woman-p547567.html


End file.
